1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a waterproof shoe structure comprising at least a part of a shoe and having an outer layer (1), a lining (2) with a functional layer that is waterproof but permeable to water vapor, an insole (3), and an adhesive-applied outsole.
2. Description of Related Art
A shoe with such a structure is described in the unpublished German patent application with reference number 195 13 413.3-26. This shoe is manufactured in an adhesive lasting process and serves to increase wearer comfort. With this type of shoe it is recommended to affix outsoles with adhesive and as well to apply them by injection molding.
In the past, the development of waterproof shoes whose comfort is increased by a functional layer that is waterproof but permeable to water vapor, and that as a rule is integrated into the lining layer, was mainly one in connection with shoes having an outsole that is produced by injection molding, because the molding material used in the production of the outsoles guaranteed of its own accord good watertightness from underneath and allowed a good bond with the outer material.
A shoe with injection molded outsole is known from EP-A-0 544 270 in which the lower end of the lining is turned in and arranged parallel to the outsole. The outer edge of the insole is sewn to the terminating edge of the lining. A sole is molded onto this structure. To ensure shape stability during manufacture, the lining in the lower area is glued to the outer layer. This design cannot be readily applied to shoes with adhesive-applied sole, since the forces required to apply the sole are considerably greater than when injection molding an outsole, and the lining is therefore subjected to considerable stress, possibly leading to tears in the waterproof, water-vapor permeable functional layer in the lining and to leakage.